The Video Game Mind Controller
by JHS90588
Summary: When a boy named John's older brother Sean gets sucked into a video game arcade called The Mind, John goes after him by purposely getting sucked into the game. Now he must save his or else it's game over for both of them. Featuring characters from the movie Wreck-It Ralph, this romantic/dramatic/adventurous story is my first Wreck-It Ralph story. So, enjoy the story!


The Video Game Mind Controller

A Wreck-It Ralph FanFiction Story

Note to readers: I don't own the copyrights or characters of Wreck-It Ralph. Disney does. Anyways, enjoy the story!

"Now! Impale him and delete him!" a man wearing a black-cloaked robe that concealed his face except for his red glowing eyes shouted. Another guy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a green shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers who was shorter than his opponent, who had brown hair, brown eyes and wore a green shirt underneath a red plaid short sleeve shirt underneath brown overalls with one strap missing and was a giant of a man; impaled the larger man with his sword that glowed red, causing the larger man to disappear. At the distance, a group of people watched in horror as the larger man disappeared. "Ralph, NO!" a little girl with candy pieces in her black ponytail hair shouted. "Oh, my land…" a smaller man with a golden hammer in his hand said slowly. The man with the red eyes then rose from his seat asked loudly, "Alright, who's next?" All the sudden, a boy with the exact same eye and hair color, but shorter height and wearing a red shirt, black jeans and black sneakers shouted, "I'll fight next! I will set my brother free from you, you fiend!" The red-eyed man just laughed and shouted, "Fine! Come forth and face your big brother!" But just as the boy was going to face his brother, someone grabbed him by his hand. He turned around and saw a girl with red hair in pigtails, red eyes and wearing a cherry cap, a white shirt with a cherry logo on it underneath a red jacket, a red mini skirt, red tights and red boots. "Jubileena, what are you doing? Let go of me," the boy said. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go, too, just like Ralph was…" Jubileena said slowly. But John smiled and said to his cherry friend, "Don't worry, Jubi. I'll be alright and I'll be back as soon as I set my brother Sean free." Jubi nodded, let go of John and said to him, "Be careful." He nodded, grabbed a sword with a blue glow to it and walked out of his prison and into the battle zone where his older brother was. "Now then, begin!" the red-eyed man shouted. Sean then raised his sword at his little brother while John took out his sword out its sheath and said, "I can't believe this all started this late afternoon inside Mr. Litwak's Arcade Center."

Flashback begins…

"So, what game will you be playing, big brother?" John asked Sean, his ten-year-old brother. "Anything but Sugar Rush. That game is too childish for me. But it is perfect for a nine year old like yourself," Sean said. John then turned red and said angrily to his older brother, "Just play whatever you want while I play whatever I want!" Sean just shrugged and walked towards a new arcade game called The Mind while John went to his favorite arcade game, Sugar Rush. He inserted the exact amount of quarters to play the game, picked his favorite racer (Jubileena Bing-Bing) and won the game quickly. "Man, I wish I could meet her in person," John said slowly. He then shook his head and said, "That's just stupid. She's just a video game character." He got out of his seat, looked back at the game he was playing and walked towards the game arcade that his brother was playing. But when he arrived, Sean wasn't there. He looked around the arcade center, but couldn't find him. He then looked at The Mind game arcade and said, "I wonder…" He then inserted the exact amount of quarters to play the game. But when he started playing, he was sucked into the game. When he arrived, he saw himself in what appeared to be a graveyard. "Where am I? Am I in the game?" John asked. "Indeed you are, young man," a voice said behind John. He turned around and saw a woman wearing a dark purple-cloaked robe, a dark purple witch's hat and had a pair of green eyes. John looked closely at her face, but saw nothing but her face. "Am I really in the game itself?" he asked the woman. "Indeed. But you're not the only one that came here. Another young man came here, but was taken to the tower in this game. You look almost like that young man. Are you related to him in some way?" she asked. John's eyes widened. "That's my brother. Where is this tower?" he asked. The woman pointed at a black tower and said, "It's up there. But you won't be able to save him unless you have allies and this sword that will aid you on your quest." John raised his eyebrow. "What sword?" he asked. The woman gave him a bag containing a sword and sheath, and said to John, "Take this and head to Sugar Rush. Find the president there. The president will tell you everything about the sword. But hurry before the guards come back." "Okay. But who are you?" John asked. "Rebecca. Now hurry!" the woman shouted. John nodded and left the game.

When he walked out of the game arcade, he looked around and asked, "Where am I now?" "Excuse me, sir. Name, please?" a voice asked from out of nowhere. "Huh?" John said in confusion, looking around and saw what appeared to be a light blue security guard. "Name. Please," the security guard said again, this time in a strict tone in his voice while looking at a clipboard in his hands. "Um, I think you should look at me with your eyes and not your clipboard, sir," John said. The security guard looked at John, gasped and said in excitement, "Oh, my land! A gamer!" John just sighed and said, "I'm in a hurry, okay? I need to see the president of Sugar Rush and I can't get anyone or anything in my way. If you won't tell me where Sugar Rush is, I'll look for it myself." "I'm sorry, but Sugar Rush is right in front of you," the security guard said, pointing at a game arcade. John turned around and saw a sign that said, "Sugar Rush." "By the way, 'Mr. Gamer,' you better stay away from gameplay or Mr. Litwak will pull the plug on it," the security guard said. "Well thank you, 'Mr. Security Guard,'" John said. "I'm a surge protector," the security guard said strictly. "And I'm John, John Starstruck. Put it there, pal," John said, extending his hand out. The surge protector, at first going to refuse to shake John's hand, shook it anyways. John then waved goodbye to the surge protector as he entered the Sugar Rush video game arcade.

When he arrived, he looked around and asked, "Is this Sugar Rush?" John looked around and stumbled upon what appeared to be a purple lake. "Is this…a swamp?" John asked. "Hey, you!" a voice shouted from the distance. John turned around and saw a girl with candy pieces in her black ponytail and was the same height as him. "Vanellope? Vanellope von Schweetz?" John said in confusion. "Hey, how do you know my name? What game did you come from?" Vanellope asked, walking towards John. "I'm not from a video game. I'm a gamer and my name is John Starstruck. I came here to talk to the president of this video game. Do you know where I can find him?" John asked. "You mean her, right?" Vanellope asked. "You know the president?" John asked.

"I do."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're looking at her."

"Who?"

"The president."

John raised his eyebrow. "You're the president of Sugar Rush?" he asked. Vanellope nodded. "But aren't you too young to be a president?" John asked. Vanellope just gave him a dirty look and asked, "What? Am I not good enough to be a president?" "I didn't say that. But still, I need to ask you something about this sword in this bag," John said, handing Vanellope the bag containing the sword and sheath. She took the bag, looked inside it and gasped. "What? What's wrong?" John asked. "Where did you get this sword?" she asked. "I got it from a woman named Rebecca in the arcade game The Mind. I was sucked into the game before I met her. Why?" John asked. But Vanellope just grabbed John by his shirtsleeve and said, "C'mon! We have to discuss this with my friends. The arcade's about to close anyways." John's eyes widened. "Wait. What do you mean by that?" he asked. Vanellope then stopped and said to John, "When the arcade closes, we video game characters can game-jump anywhere we want until the arcade opens up again and we go back to our original game and wait until the next gamer comes to play. It's that simple." John's jaw just dropped. "But I need to save my big brother and get back home or else our parents will get worried about us," he said. "Then what are we waiting for, John? Let's go!" Vanellope said, dragging John to the Sugar Rush racetrack. John thought this was a bad idea, but the thought of meeting Jubileena Bing-Bing for the first time went to his head. But he then shook his head and continued to be dragged to the Sugar Rush racetrack.

When they arrived, John looked around and saw the Sugar Rush racers greeting Vanellope. Among them, he did not see Jubileena there. "Where is she?" John asked slowly. "Where's who?" a voice asked from behind John. He jumped, turned around and saw a girl with red hair in pigtails, red eyes and wearing a cherry cap, a white shirt with a cherry logo on it underneath a red jacket, a red mini skirt, red tights and red boots. "Jubileena Bing-Bing?" John said slowly. "Yep. That's me and we finally meet, my favorite gamer," Jubileena said with a smile on her face. "Favorite gamer? Me? I'm your favorite gamer?" John asked in confusion. "That's right. You're the guy who always chooses me every time you play Sugar Rush. Can I ask if you have a crush on me?" she asked. John just blushed bright red. "Hey! You're blushing like a cherry! I love that!" Jubileena shouted. Vanellope, realizing that Jubileena was having her way with John, ran up to her and said, "Jubi, now is not the good time to flirt with your favorite gamer. We have more important matters to discuss at hand." Jubileena just gave the president of Sugar Rush a dirty look and walked away. Vanellope sighed, turned her attention to John, who was still bright red, and asked, "You okay there, bud or do you want to be called cherry head for life?" John snapped out of it and shouted, "I'm fine, ma'am!" Vanellope sighed and said, "All right, I told the rest of the racers about your dilemma and they're willing to help out. After all, we're good people. Now I need to talk to my other friends from two other games before we get going, okay?" "Wait. What do you mean by other friends?" John asked. "Three of my friends that helped me out in the past will accompany us to the game, The Mind. Now wait here until I come back with them," Vanellope said and walked away. John sighed and said, "Oy vey. But what do I do now?" "I have a plan," a familiar voice said from behind John. He jumped, turned around and saw Jubileena again. "What do you want?" he asked. "You didn't answer my question earlier and for that, you must be punished," she said. John gulped. Jubi looked at John and said, "You and me are going out on a date." John's eyes widened. "But won't your president be upset if she found out we were going out on a date?" he asked. Jubileena just laughed and said, "She won't know unless one of the 'racers' tells on me." She then glared at the other racers, causing them to tremble in fear. "So, now that that's taken care of, let's go on our date," Jubileena said, grabbing John by his hand and running with John running with her.

Meanwhile, in the Fix-It Felix Jr. arcade game…

"Jiminy Jaminy! Two gamers was sucked into a game, one of them is trapped in the game and now the other gamer is in Sugar Rush?" a small man wearing a blue hat with the letters "FF" on it and having a golden hammer on his waist asked. "Yes, Felix and John was given this sword to some woman named Rebecca," Vanellope said, show her friends the blue glowing sword. They gasped. "That's the sword that can bring back video game characters that were previously deleted, the Sword of Restoration. But it's rare to get. How did that woman get it?" a giant of a man that had brown hair, brown eyes and wore a green shirt underneath a red plaid short sleeve shirt underneath brown overalls with one strap missing asked. "Good question, Ralph. Bigger question, why did she have the sword in the first place?" a blond haired woman wearing a black futuristic suit asked. "We'll find out later, Calhoun. Right now, we have to get back to John before something bad happens to him," Vanellope said. "How will something bad happen to him in Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked. "Believe me, I know. Now let's hurry, okay?" Vanellope said and ran out of the game. Everyone else sighed and followed her.

Meanwhile, at Tapper's, an arcade game…

"So you came to Litwak's Arcade with your brother to escape your troubles?" Jubileena asked, drinking an ice-cold root beer. "Yeah. You see, my parents are getting a divorce and I didn't like it. So, my brother Sean brought me to Mr. Litwak's Arcade to ease the pain," John said, drinking his root beer. "Well, why don't you stay with me at Sugar Rush? I'm sure you'll do fine there and you won't need to be in so much pain," Jubileena said.

"For real? I can stay here with you and your friends?"

"Yeah! I mean, you'll have to stay away from the other gamers during the day. But it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah, but what about my brother?"

"Your brother can stay at Sugar Rush, as well."

"But what about my parents? If I stay here…"

John then fell silent. Jubileena looked at him and asked, "Are you alright, John?" "I…I'm fine. Let's just finish our root beers and head back," John said slowly, drinking the rest of his root beer. Jubileena nodded slowly, drank the rest of her root beer and followed John out of Tapper's. When they arrived in Sugar Rush, Vanellope, who was waiting at the entrance of Sugar Rush for them, asked, "Where were you two?" "I wanted to go somewhere with Jubileena to talk about my troubles. That's all," John lied. Vanellope looked at John and said, "Very well. Let me explain to you what this sword can do." John nodded. "Now before I explain what the sword can do, Jubileena, can you kindly leave?" Jubileena's eyes widened. But before she could leave, John grabbed her by her hand and said, "She stays, President Vanellope." "Why?" Vanellope asked. "Because I said so. That's why," John said. Vanellope sighed and said, "Fine, whatever. This sword has the power to bring back video game characters that were deleted." John nodded. "Anyways, it's time to get your brother back from The Mind game. With the four of us," Vanellope started to say before being interrupted by John, who said, "The five of us. Jubi is also coming with us." Vanellope smack her forehead in disbelief and said, "Fine. With the five of us, we can rescue your brother in no time." Everyone nodded. "Now let's go before the Arcade opens up," Vanellope said and left Sugar Rush with the others following.

When they arrive at The Mind game, John looked around the area he came into and couldn't find Rebecca anywhere. Instead, he found a note on the ground where she was sitting at. It said:

If you want your brother back, come to my tower with your pathetic friends.

-Brain Matter

John looked at the black tower and said to his friends, "We go in there." "Are you sure, John? What if it's a trap?" Jubileena asked. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. C'mon," John said, walking towards the black tower and into it with his friends following. When they arrived inside, they saw the walls covered with skulls. "Um, this place is giving me the creeps. Let's go back and come up with another plan," Jubileena said. But John wasn't paying attention to the skulls on the wall. He was looking at the bookshelves and noticed a book out of place. He walked towards the book and pulled it. All the sudden, the whole room began to shake and the floor began to move downwards. All the sudden, a spiral stairway appeared. "Nice move, John. Now let's see where it leads," Vanellope said. John nodded and followed Vanellope and her friends down the stairway.

When they reached the bottom of the spiral stairway, they saw a door marked "Open me." "Huh? Who would put a sign on a door that says, 'Open me'?" Vanellope asked. "It was probably Brain Matter that wrote that on the door," John said. "Well, whoever this 'Brain Matter' is, we have to hurry or else bad things will happen to John's brother," Jubileena said. John nodded, turned the knob on the door, opened it and went through with the others following. When they went through, the lights went out. "What in the world?" Felix said. "What happened? The lights went out," Ralph said. John looked around and said, "Everyone, clam down. It must be Brain Matter. It must be trying to scare us. Calhoun, do you have anything that can shed some light?" Calhoun nodded, activated a light switch from a device on her wrist and pointed it straight ahead, which showed glass. "Glass?" she said in confusion. All the sudden, the lights came back on and all the sudden, everyone except for Ralph was imprisoned inside a glass prison. "What in the world is going on here?" Vanellope asked. "Why, you are my prisoners, President Schweetz and it seems your big friend will be my slave's opponent," a voice said from the distance. John looked and saw a man with a black-cloaked robe on him that concealed his face except for his red glowing eyes. "So, you must be Brain Matter. What have you done to my brother?" John asked. Matter snapped his fingers and all the sudden, John's brother came out with glowing red eyes and holding a sword that glowed red.

"Oh, my land. Why is he holding that cursed sword, the Sword of Destruction?" Felix asked in fear. "The Sword of what?" John asked. "The Sword of Destruction, the sword that can delete a video game character simply by impaling him or her. But how did your brother get?" Felix asked. Matter just laughed and said, "Because I had it in my possession the moment my game was plugged in. When it was plugged in, I found two swords on the ground. One of them glowed blue, the Sword of Restoration, and the other glowed red, the Sword of Destruction. I chose to hold onto the Sword of Destruction because I thought it would be good for my plan to take over both worlds." "Take over both worlds?" Ralph said in confusion. "Exactly! When I take over the video game world, I'll use the energy I gather from the video game characters and their games to activate a portal to come into the gamers' world and conquer their world," Matter said. John's eyes widened. "That'll never happen! We're gonna stop you!" he shouted. Ralph, looking at Brain Matter with rage in his eyes, charged towards Matter. But Sean got in his way and pointed his sword at Ralph. "What the?" Ralph said in confusion. Matter just laughed and said, "It seems my slave wants to challenge you right away." John looked at Matter in anger and shouted, "What have you done to my brother?! He isn't your slave!" Matter looked at John and said, "I merely looked at him with my eyes and he became my slave. That is all." "John's eyes widened. "You brainwashed him and now you're using him as your puppet?" he asked. "Exactly!" Matter shouted, laughing. John, angrier than before, tried to destroy the glass walls with his fists, but didn't work. "Please, those glass walls are durable and can't be broken. If you want to fight your brother, wait your turn," Matter said. John, knowing that his new friend Ralph might get deleted, could only watch as Sean fought against Ralph. Ralph circled Sean and said, "I don't want to hurt you since you're John's brother. So…" But Sean ignored what Ralph said, jumped up and hit Ralph in the head with the bottom of the hilt of the sword he was carrying. Ralph rubbed his head as he tried to grab Sean, but failed and paid for it. Sean slashed Ralph's right hand off, causing it to disappear into nothing. Ralph cried in pain as Matter laughed. Ralph, trying to regain the battle, tried to grab Sean with his left hand, but failed again and had it cut it by Sean's sword. Soon, Ralph was down to one knee. "Now! Impale him and delete him!" Matter shouted. Sean did just that. He plunged his sword into Ralph's chest, causing him to disappear into nothing. "Ralph, NO!" Vanellope shouted.

Flashback ends…

John looked at Sean and said, "I'm going to set you free. You hear me?" Sean just glared at John. John then charged at his older brother when stopped and said to him, "Do it." Sean tried to impale him, but didn't. "What are you waiting for? Impale him and delete him," Matter said. Sean tried to, but didn't. "I command you to do it!" Matter shouted. Sean, gritting his teeth, impaled his own brother's chest with the Sword of Destruction. Jubileena watched in horror as her friend was slowly being deleted from foot to head. Sean, looking at what he did, said slowly, "What have I done?" He then looked at his younger brother with tears in his eyes and said to him, "Please…forgive me." John nodded and said, "Be free, my brother." John then disappeared. Matter just laughed and shouted, "With that, delete the others and continue with the rest of the video game world." But Sean didn't move. Instead, he said, "I am free." "Huh?" Matter asked. Sean turned around to face Brain Matter and said, "I am free from your control, Brain Matter. I am no longer your puppet to control." He then picked up the Sword of Restoration and said, "If the red sword destroys video game characters, then this blue sword can revive them back the way they were before." Matter's eyes widened and watched in horror as Sean used the Sword of Restoration to revive his brother John, Ralph and what appeared to be Rebecca. "What the?!" Matter said in shock. John looked at Rebecca and asked, "Did my brother delete you using the Sword of Destruction?" Rebecca nodded. "Forgive him. He wasn't in his right mind," John said. "I know. My brother was controlling his mind," Rebecca said. John's eyes widened. "Wait. You're Matter's sister?" he asked. "Yes," Rebecca said, taking her cloak off to reveal her head as a brain with a pair of green eyes. John was shocked at what Rebecca's head looked like and looked at Matter, who revealed himself to have the same head features as his sister, only he has red eyes instead of green eyes. "I will destroy you all!" he shouted, charging towards Sean. But John charged towards Matter and tackled him onto the floor.

But Brain, seizing the moment, tried to control John to do his bidding. But John fought it off and punched Brain on his brainy head. "John, catch!" Sean shouted, throwing the Sword of Destruction to John. He caught it by its hilt and plunged it into Brain's chest, causing him to cry in pain. "Deleting me won't change anything. You and your brother are stuck in the video game world, for good," he said weakly. John just smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad you did that because I had no interest of leaving." Brain's eyes widened as he was disappeared into nothing. Suddenly, the tower began to shake. "We have to go! The game's going to overheat and destroy itself!" Felix shouted. Everyone nodded and ran towards the door, all but Rebecca and John. He looked at her and asked, "Even though he was an evil person, you still loved him, huh?" Rebecca nodded and said, "He was family and I share his data in me." She then turned around to face John and asked, "May I ask you to do me two favors?" "Sure. What are they?" he asked. "I want you to protect those two swords from evil characters that want them," Rebecca said. John nodded and asked, "What's number two?" "I want you to delete me using the Sword of Destruction," she said. John's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't want to live in a world where other characters are going to make fun of me," she said. Suddenly, rumble was falling from the ceiling. "Do it! Please, for me!" Rebecca shouted. John, realizing that he had no choice, plunged the red sword into Rebecca's chest and said, "I'll never forget what you did for me." Rebecca nodded and disappeared into nothing. John then ran out of the room, up the stairs, out of the tower and out of the game with his friends and his brother running with him.

When they arrived out the game, they watched smoke come out of the hole from the game, The Mind. "Okay. Is everyone here?" Calhoun asked. Everyone nodded. "Wait! Where's Rebecca?" Vanellope asked. "She didn't make it…" John said slowly. Jubileena walked towards her friend and said, "I'm sorry to hear that, John. Maybe a hug might help you?" John nodded and accepted Jubileena's hug. Suddenly, a warning signal rang out that the arcade was opening up. "All right, everybody! Get to your games and fast!" Calhoun shouted. But John and Sean, knowing that their parents would be going to Litwak's Arcade, went with Vanellope and Jubileena to Sugar Rush. When they arrived near the racetrack, they saw a cam buzzing around them. "Sean?! John?! Is that you?!" a familiar voice said to them from the cam. "Mom? Is that you?" John asked. "Yes, it is. Are you and your brother all right? How did you get there?" Mrs. Starstruck asked. John explained to his mother how the arcade game, The Mind, sucked them both in, how they fought Brain Matter and how he deleted him for good with the Sword of Destruction. "Is that so? Well, your uncle has made an invention to bring you two back…" Mrs. Starstruck started to say, but was interrupted by John, who shouted, "We're not going back!" "What?! But dear, your father and I are worried about you two," Mrs. Starstruck said. "Like orange candy, you are! I overheard you two talking about getting a divorce and trying to tear us apart. Well, you two can forget it! We're staying here!" John shouted. Suddenly, John heard a voice in the background. "If they want to stay, let them stay," the voice said. "Dad?" John said in confusion. "John, we're sorry for upsetting you. You two can stay, if you want. We won't get a divorce. But just remember that we will always love you and that we'll miss you both," Mr. Starstruck said. John paused for a moment and said, "Dad, thank you." "And Sean, keep John out of trouble, okay?" Mr. Starstruck asked. "I will, Dad," Sean said. "Now then, Mr. Litwak will keep an eye out on your two so that you two don't cause any trouble. Be safe and have fun in the video game world," Mr. Starstruck said. "We will!" John and Sean said at once. When the cam moved away from them, Sean asked, "Now what do we do?" "I don't know about you, but I have a lovely lady to chat with. Catch ya later!" John said, walking towards Jubileena and her kart. Sean sighed and shouted, "Where is my girl? Please tell me, almighty god of video games!" "Um, excuse me?" a voice said to Sean. He looked and saw a girl with blond hair and what appeared to be a strawberry cap on her head. "I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge and who are you?" she asked. "I'm Sean Starstruck, John's older brother and can I say you look lovely with that cap on your head?" Sean asked. Taffyta blushed and asked, "Wanna see my kart, Sean?" Sean nodded and followed Taffyta to her kart. "Well, it seems Sean has his girl and I have mine," John said to Jubileena. "Indeed. So, what are you going to do now?" she asked. "What do you think, cutie pie?" John asked with a smile on his face. Jubileena blushed. They gave each other a romantic kiss that made everyone say, "Awwwww!" When John and Jubileena looked at everyone, they looked at each other. "See you later, John," she said. "See you later, my love," John said. Jubileena smirked as she hoped into her kart. Sean walked up to John and said, "Ten bucks says Taffyta will beat Jubileena." "Ten bucks says Jubileena will beat Taffyta. It's on," John said. But he knew that win or lose, at the end of the day, they had each other.

The End


End file.
